Lori Loud The Succubus
by Asylum117
Summary: Lori Loud has become a succubus and she uses her new powers to make Lincoln Loud to fall in love with her. She hides this from other family members. Until later on, Luna Loud spies on Lori, so she could keep her brother safe and sound.
1. Chapter 1: Lori The Succubus

_**Usually I don't write these kind of stories, for obvious reasons. But this is just a what IF story. Basiclly in this story Lori is a succubus and she has a deep affection for her brother Lincoln. Lori as a succubus uses her charm magic to make her younger brother to be madlly in love with her. Lori hides this from other sisters and after Lincoln is released from the trance, he has no memory of what happened between him and Lori. But unkown to Lori, Luna Loud keeps an eye on Lori's weird behavior in order to make sure that Lincoln is ok and safe.**_

It was a quiet and relaxing Friday night at the Loud House. The Loud family are getting ready for a fun day at the carnival. Unfortenatlly Lincoln was at Clyde's place and Lori Loud, the oldest of the Loud sisters, decided to stay home for tonight, because she was too tired from school work. The other family members thought nothing of it, because they were too excited to get to the carnival and have a good time. Some sisters were bummed out that their only brother, Lincoln Loud, the middle child of the family won't be with them at the carnival.

Rita: Alright, is everyobdy here and ready to have a good time?

Lana: Yeah mom. But, I am bummed that Lincoln wont be with us. It would be more fun with him.

Luna: Sorry dudete. Lincoln is at Clyde's place. So, our little bro won't be back soon.

Lynn Sr. : I am worried about Lori tho. She had a rought day I heard.

Rita: We will let her rest honey. Now, who's ready to have some fun?

All sisters (except Lori): „WE DO!"

The other Loud's went to Vanzilla and drove off to the carnival. Lori was in her room texting Bobby. After Bobby Santiago moved away from Royal Woods Michigan, she hasn't been happy that her precious boyfriend won't be seeing her for over a year. It was still nice that she was able to atleast talk to him through the phone, but seeing him face to face won't happen any time soon. Lori wondered of what to do. She could have just went to the carnival with the rest of the family, but because of the school work she had, she was too tired to go anywhere. Unkown to any of her family members, Lori has a deep secret. She is in love with her brother Lincoln. Not even Bobby knows about this. Lori always wanted for her brother to love her in a romantic way, but there would be allot of problems. Lincoln would tell what she did to him in his sleep or what kind of thoughts she had for her brother. The last thing Lori would want, is to seperated from her brother. Her true love. Lori looked at her room and noticed it was a mess. She sighed and decided to clean her room.

Several minutes passed and she was done cleaning her room. Before she decided to go to bed, she tripped on something and falled on the floor. Smacking her face in the process. Lori was groaning in pain and got up from the floor. She then looked at the object that made her trip. It was an old book. A very spooky one at that.

Lori (groaning): That's defenatly Lucy's book alright!

She was about to throw the book in the trash bin, until she heard someone opening the front door. She heard someone yawning and walking towards the closet door/Lincoln's bedroom. She quickly peeked through her door and saw Lincoln walking towards him. Lori slowly closed the door and hugged the old, nasty book and leaned her back against the door. She sighed dreamely, like she just saw Bobby, but even when Bobby was around, she didn't exaclly had the same feelings for him, like she had for Lincoln. Lori was always rude and bossy towards her younger brother, but after Santiago's leaving Royal Woods, she had a new crush and lover for her. Lori then looked at the book. She dusted off the book and read the cover of the book. „Spells and magic" she read and then she got an idea. She had a devious smirk on her face and decided to look for something on the book.

Page after page, but then a weird light came from the book and glowed towards Lori. Lori started changing, he clothes changed into more of revealing outfit, she grew a tail, horns and even wings behind her back. After the light stopped changing Lori. Lori felt great. Like she could do anything now. She looked at the mirror and noticed that she became a succubus. But it didn't scare. Actually, she actualy liked her new change. She made different poses to be more attractive. She then picked up the book and read any information about succubuses.

Few minutes passed and Lori was please about what she read. She had another devious and a pleasing smile on her face. She knows what she is going to do with this new change.

Lori: Oh Lincy. Now that I am this _attractive_ beauty. The only girl you wll think of and love passionetly is me!

Lori giggled and slowly opened the door. The other family members weren't back home yet and it was a perfect night for Lori to make Lincoln her lover. She was flying towars the door and softly landed on her feet. She heard Lincoln sleeping in his room. She giggled again, only more deviously. _This is gonna be fun._ Lori said in her head. Lori knocked on Lincoln's door a few times. Lincoln then half asleep asked: „W-who is it?"

Lori: It's me. Lori. Can I come in? I have something to show you.

Lincoln was annoyed and opened the door for Lori. Lori was in her normal wear. Unkown to Lincoln, he has no idea what he got himself into. Lori entered his room and closed the door. Lincoln looked at Lori annoyed, but then he noticed her smile. It was a mischevious smile and Lincoln was actuually worried for where this was going.

Lincoln (scared): So? What do you want to show me?

Lori: This!

Lori's succubi taile came out and tied Lincoln up. Lincoln was screaming in fear and saw Lori glowing and changing into a succubus. Lincoln's pupils shrank of what he was seeing. Lincoln wanted to run, but he was tied up by Lori's tail. Lori with her tail moved Lincoln closer. She had a plan for her _fun_ with her brother. Lincoln tried to struggle, but couldn't get free, no matter how hard he tried. Lori's tail tightened around Lincoln't body, so he wouldn't escape. Lori put her her hand and massaged his cheek, so he could calm down. Lincoln was trembling in fear and closed his eyes, because he didnt want things get worse. Lori then said: Ssshhh. It's okay little brother. You can trust me. I am not gonna hurt. I just want you to look at me for a few secinds. Please?

Lincoln (scared): W-what are you gonna do to me?

Lori: Nothing much. I just want you open your eyes now and looked at me straight in my eyes.

Lincoln knew where this was going: I-I don't know. I don't think that's good idea.

Lori's tightened her tails grip even more, which made Lincoln squeel in pain. Lori isn't going to kill her lover. She uses her tail to give him a squeeze, so she could finally get what she wants. Lincoln then opened his eyes and they were locked with Lori's. Lori's eyes glowed pink. Lincoln couldn't look away. Lori put her other hand in Lincoln's other cheek, so he couldn't look away. Lincoln thought that those were a beautifull eyes. Lori untied her brother and he was just staring at Lori's eyes and sat on the bed. Lori was hypnotising Lincoln. There was not turning back now.

Lori (seductevly): Thaaat's it Lincy. Just relax. I am here now. You are safe with me.

Lincoln was smiling. He was under Lori's control now, but he was happy being with her now. Lori smirked and locked her lips with his. Lincoln was shocked, but he quickly enjoyed that passionete kiss from her sister. Unkown to Lincoln, his body started to glow pink several times. Lori used her charm spell on her brother and now Lincoln will fall in love with her. She stopped kissing Lincoln and saw that Lincoln is completlly love struck.

Lori: Lincy? Who do you love the most?

Lincoln: You, Lori.

Lori (giggled): That's a good boy! Now, take off all of you clothes. It's time for some real fun.

Lincoln did as he was told. He took off his pajamas and his underwear aswell. Lori leaned in and kissed Lincoln again, so he doesn't get out of his trance. Lori now was on top of Lincoln. Lori used her magice around her and made her succubi clothes dissapear. Lori was happy that she revealed her naked body in front of Lincoln. Lincoln loved her and she put her big breast on Lincoln chest. Massage him with them. Lincoln enjoyed every second of it and Lori was glad that he did. Lori, then planted another kiss on Lincoln and then put her vagina in Lincoln's erected dick. Lincoln squeeled, but with joy. Lori was riding Lincoln like a horse. Lori panted and ejoyed every second of it. Lincoln moaned and said he was about cum.

Lori: Then cum for me love. Cum only for your true love baby brother!

Lincoln then spread all his cum in Lori's vagina. Lori took his virginity away and she was happy doing so. Both Lori and Lincoln panted. Lori quickly planted another kiss with Lincoln.

Lori: We are going to be together. Forever! Won't you like that, my love?

Lincoln (panting): Yes, I would!

Lori: Good boy.

Few minutes later Lori and Lincoln cleaned up everything, so this would stay between them. Lori changed back to her normal self. But she still had those powers with her. Lincoln was still under Lori's charm and she snapped her finger, releasing him from his trance. Lori tucked Lincoln on his bed and planted a kiss on his cheek. She left and went back to her own bed. She heard other coming back home and she was smirking that no one will know what happened between her and Lincoln.


	2. Chapter 2: Luna vs Lori

_**I never thought that my 1st Chapter of this weird fanfiction would do good. Like I said before, I don't write these kind of fics for obvious reasons, but if people enjoy it, then what the heck? Why not try to continue where I left off? I am still new with this site, so it takes me while to figure things out with it. Anyways, enjoy the 2nd chapter of Lori Loud The Sucubbus. Note: This chapter won't be lewd, like the previous one. Another side note is that English isn't my native language, so there will be some misspells along the way.**_

It's a Saturday morning at the Loud House. All the Loud's were asleep, except for one. Luna Loud the rocker/musician of the family of 10 siblings, 9 sisters and 1 boy brother. And also the daughter of a mother and father named Rita Loud and Lynn Sr. Luna woke up from her nap first and went to the bathroom. She did it quietly, so she doesn't wake up the other siblings, especially her roomate Luan Loud the comedian/pshyco prankster on April Fool's day. Luna was on a cheery mood, because of how much fun she had with her parents and siblings at the carnival. She entered the bathroom, took a quick shower and put some of her mascera on. When she exited the bathroom, something just clicked on Luna's mind. She looked at the front and saw the door towards her brothers room. She made a sad face, because at the carnival, she always thought that Lincoln was somewhere around, but realises that he wasn't with them. She felt bad that she and the other family members couldn't have a good time with their 11 year old brother.

Luna always appreciated how much Lincoln was there for his family. Even if he was 11 years old, he still had good intentions and he was pretty smart in his own way. He was no where near as smart as Lisa of course. The genius 4 year old, who even got a PHD in the trophy case. Luna smiled, but then quickly realised something.

Luna (in her head): Wait a minute. Usually Lincoln is the first one up. He knows how things get here in a family this big. So, shouldn't he be up by now?

Luna was starting to get worried. But she just remebered that Lincoln was at McBride's residence. So she and others had no idea how long Lincoln was at his best friends place. Luna decided to check on her brother. She was casualy walking towards Lincoln's room. She tried quietly to peek into Lincoln's room, just to make sure he was ok. She didn't open the door to the foolest. She opened it wide enough, so she could peek through her head on her younger brothers condition. Luna looked at Lincoln's bed and noticed he was still asleep. She started to smile and sighed in relief that his brother was ok. She quietly entered the room and kissed on Lincoln on the cheek.

Lincoln (whispering to Lincoln): Sleep well little bro. I promise, next time we will have a good time.

She patted Lincoln's head, exited his room and slowly closed his bedroom door. Luna then went downstairs for some breakfest. After few minutes passed, the other Loud siblings started to wake up and doing their usual bathroom line rutine. Because in a family this big, there needs to be a system. Which makes me wonder, why only one bathroom? Anywho, the sisters were done with their usual buisness and went downstairs for some breakfest aswell. The Loud parents also woke up from their nap. Even tho it was Saturday and a day off for both the kids and the parents. It still was chore for the parents, because they had to deal with 11 kids. Luna made looked around and made a head count of everyone, then she noticed that something was off. 2 siblings weren't in the kitchen.

Lincoln, who Luna thought was still tired from doing activities with Clyde McBride. Lincoln's best friend. And to her suprise Lori Loud. The oldest of the sisters and siblings. She understands Lincoln not being downstairs, but Lori of all people? Luna made a very confused face and pondered about one of his oldest sisters absence. Why wasn't Lori downstairs with the others? Was she too busy putting make up? No, that couldn't be it. Lori usually does her things after she is done with the bathroom and with her breakfest, so what gives?

Luna: Hey, Leni. Have you seen Lori around anywhere?

Leni: Oh, good morning Luna! Lori is still in her room. She seemed very happy today. Like, she had the best day last night or something.

Luna: Wait a minute. Wasn't she tired from all the school work?

Leni: Yeah, but maybe Linky cheered her up somehow.

That's when things were getting serious. Luna had many questions comming through her head. Like, how can Lori be in a good mood, after the hard work at school? Lincoln cheering Lori of all people up? Luna and many others, especialy Lincoln know, not to cross paths with Lori, especially when she is tired or worst case cenario, angry. Lincoln helping Lori? Luna and many others know that Lincoln and Lori don't exaclly get along well, especialy when they are home alone. Lori always threatens her little brother, just because he enters her room, even by an accident, so was last night so different? Luna then snapped out of her thoughts, because Luan just snapped her fingers and looked at Luna with worry.

Luan (worried): Hey sis. You seemed OUT of it. Ha ha ha! Get it?

Luna groaned at her bad pun. One thing Luna didn't like about Luan being her roomate, is the fact she had to listen to those horrible puns.

Luan (worried): No, but I am being serious now. Is there something wrong? You really gave me a scare. I thought you just died just by sitting here.

?: If it would happen, it would be wicked!

Luna and Luan jumped up and screamed by the sudden appearance of their young and gothic sisters Lucy Loud. Lucy is a goth and a poet. She usualy writes dark poetry and every family member, especialy Luna found her creepy. How does she even get to places without anyone seeing her, is something they always questioned, but didn't want to bother to find the answer. Or rather they didn't want to know how Lucy does that. Then everyone heard some happy humming coming from upstairs and loud footsteps coming from the stairs. Finally, the 10th and the oldest sister came down for breakfest. She looked like she was a cheery mood. She was still humming happily, which made everyone else confused, including the parents. Except for Lisa, who just didn't care.

Lori was going through the fridge and saw waffles and decided to put them on the waffle machine (or toaster?) and also got a glass of orange juice. She was still humming happily with her eyes closed. Everyone around her looked at her really confused. Why was Lori in such a good mood? Usually Lori in the mornings is very crogy and can barley keep her eyes open. She even looked like a mess, especially her in every morning. But this time, she looked flawless and very cheery. She opened her eyes and saw everyone staring at her.

Lori (joyfully): Hey guys! What a beautifull morning it is, ain't it? Oh, where's Lincy? I thought he would already be up?

Luna (started to speak up): Ok, what gives, sis? You don't seem like yourself today.

Lori (still cheery): What you mean my dear sister?

Luna (annoyed): I mean, last night you were tired and in a foul mood, but next morning you then turn into completly different person. And why do you care if Lincoln is here or not?

That last question made Lori stop her cheering and was getting angry at Luna. She and Luna gave each other death glares. Lori was angry, because of the Lincoln question and Luna, because she was being portective of her brother and being suspicious of Lori. The other siblings notice this and are getting worried. When Luna and Lori are each others throats, it was never a pretty sight to begin with. Especialy when it comes to their only brother Lincoln. The waffles were done and Lori then picked them and went to the table. She gave Luna one good angry glance at her. The other sisters were still worried, because it felt like all hell broke loose for them. Then, they just shrugged it off and continued making breakfest. Leni the 16 year old and 2nd loudest of the family, also a fashion deva and a ditzy blond looked at Luna and was getting worried. Even tho Leni wasn't the brightest of the family members, but her heart was always in the right place and she could tell that things between Luna and Lori are bad.

The family were at the table, enjoying their breakfest. Rita was feeding Lily mashed potatoes, Lynn Sr. was reading his newspaper and drank a cup of coffee. The twins Lola and Lana were eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwitch, Lisa had cereal, Lucy was eating toast, Lynn Jr., the sporty/athletic one of the family was eating a meatbull sub, Luan had bacon and eggs, Leni and Luna were eating pancakes and Lori had waffles. The only meber of the family that was missing from the table was Lincoln. Luna noticed this and was really starting to get worried. Rita just realised that Lincoln wasn't at the table.

Rita: Hey girls. Can one of you get Lincoln? He hasn't come down here for breakfest yet.

Lori (smiled): I'll ge...

Luna (quickly got up and slammed her hands on the table): I'll go wake him up mom.

Rita: Thanks sweetie!

Luna turned and went upstairs, but before that she gave Lori an angry look and gave her _**I am watching you**_ signal. Lori gave an angry glare at Luna and Luna then went upstairs, to wake her brother up. Lori couldn't let this happen. The last thing she wants, is for her younger rocking sister to find out what actually happened last night or worst case cenario, getting close to her love.

Lori: May I be excused? I'll be right back.

Lori then left the table and walked upstairs aswell. She climbed up and saw Luna about to knock on the door, until: What do you think you are doing?

Luna turned and saw Lori pressing her back against the wall, next to the stairs and her arms were crossed. Luna gave Lori an annoyed look and asked: What's it to ya?

Lori: In case you have forgotten, Lincoln is very tired. The last thing I want is you waking him up and bothering him.

Luna then clenched her fists and got angry: What's that sopsoe to mean?

Lori then walked towards Luna and both of the gave angry looks at each other. Lori then spoke: Now listen to me Luna. I don't want you or anyone else to interrupt Lincoln from his nap. Only I can help him and he loves me the most.

Luna, then blinked in confusion. Lincoln loves Lori the most? Luna then gave a small chuckle, which didn't faze Lori, until Luna started laughing like crazy.

Luna (laughing): Lincoln loves you the most? Are you bloody joking? In case you haven't noticed sis, here comes the reality check. Lincoln. Does not. Like you! You are just an mean old bitch ever since he was born. Only thing you cared about is yoursef and your precious phone and your boyfriend Bobby. You treat Lincoln so bad, that I won't be suprised if he decided to hate you forever.

Luna continued laughing, which made Lori incredibly angry. She was staring to grit her teeth and she gave deadly daggers at Luna. She then grabed Luna by the neck with one of her hands and starts chcking her.

Lori (angry): You think this is funny? You think you are so clever and innocent are you? Well, let's see how you would like, if Lincoln won't ever see you again?

Lori then suddenly, pulled her other hand up and put it on Luna's neck. She started chocked her to death and Luna tried pull her off, but Lori's grip was too strong. Lori had tears and a very creepy smile coming from her.

Lori (maniacly): Lincoln is MINE! Do you hear me bitch? He is. MINE!

Suddenly Leni came behind Lori and pulled her away from Luna. Lori let go of Luna and she was gasping for air. Lori tried to get free, until she was forcefully turned around by Leni and she slapped Lori hard on her cheek.

Leni (crying): Are you crazy? You tried to kill Luna! Why?

Lori then noticed the other siblings. Her parents quickly ran upstairs noticed Luna. They let out a loud gasp and came to her aid. Luan then came up and noticed bruises on Luna's neck. She was shocked and tears came down her. Her father noticed this and quickly came to her hugging her. Making her realise that Luna is fine and alive. Lori on the other hand didn't care of what others think of her. She wouldn't let anyone near Lincoln, even if she had to take extreme messures in order to do so. Lori was about walk, away until she heard a very angry growl coming from Lincoln rooms position. It was Luna and she looked like she was about to kill Lori at this very moment. Rita noticed this and was holding Luna, so she wouldn't do something, she would regret.

Luna (screaming): LET ME GO! I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!

Rita (worried): Luna, honey, calm down. Violence won't solve anything right now.

Lori smirked about the fact that Luna was getting punished, not her, but his father gave Lori and very angry glare, which didn't even faze her.

Lynn Sr. (angry): Lori Loud. Me and your mother need have serious talk right this instant.

Lori (scoffed): Whatever.

Rita was still holding Luna in her enraged state, while Lori just walked to her room and locked the door. Unkown to others, Lincoln was up and heard the commotion. What he heard Leni saying about Lori trying to kill Luna was making him scared. He may not remeber much, as of what happened last night with him and Lori, but now he knows, that there is something wrong with Lori. And the last thing he wants, is another conflict between sisters. He was really scared and doesn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3: Missing Book

_**Chapter 3. In this chapter, Lori decided to take a walk and to find a perfect „secret" place for her and Lincoln, so others don't find out what Lori's real motives are, while Lucy and Lincoln are on a mission to find the missing magi/spell book that Lucy got from a certain magic/item store.**_

Lori was on the couch, listening of her scolding parents. She didn't really care that much about her parents and her sisters, the only person in her mind was Lincoln. She wanted to have another great time with her brother, but considering that she lives in a large family, it is impossible to get some alone time with her brother and keeping others, especially Luna off her back.

After the scolding was done, Lori went upstairs and went to her room. She saw Leni giving her an angry glare and she didn't care about it all. She then looked for something to help out, until...

Leni (angry): I can't believe you. How can you, like be such a monster?

Lori: Whatever Leni. Luna should have stayed away from Lincoln.

Leni (angry): What does Linky have to do with this? You just tried to kill your sister!

Lori (angry): Don't you dare call Lincoln Linky! The last thing I want is another sister getting near my brother.

Leni (angry): Or else what? I can't believe how cruel you have become. Luna was right. You are acting different and I don't like it.

Lori (angry): Well, boo hoo for you. You are too stupid anyways I am going to take a walk around the town. Don't wait for me.

Leni (angry and sad): I am not gonna wait for a menie. I want the old Lori back.

Lori (smirking): Oh Leni. The old Lori won't be coming back any time soon. So deal with the new Lori Loud.

Lori slammed the door from the outside and Leni was worried about both Lori and Lincoln. The fact that Lori mentioned her beloved brother and the way she got angry about her calling him Linky was really worrying. Leni thought through of what really happened last night. She may not be smart, but there are things she knows that are bad, especially when it comes to girl and boy relationships.

In Luna and Luan's bedroom. Luna was too angry to even make a good guitar solo. Or even play any musical instrument right. Luan watched this and was getting worried for Luna. She didn't want to make a joke in a time like this. Especially when Luna was really mad. The last thing Luan wanted is to walk around the house with a black eye. Luna was pondering of what actually went down last night. Those words Lori said, when she was chocking her always came back to her head. „Lincoln is MINE!" Luna didn't like this one bit. She continued to ponder, until something clicked on her head.

Luna: Hey Luan. Do you have any hidden camres around the house still active?

Luan (confused): Uuuhhh. Sure. But what you need them for?

Luna: Listen Luan. I think our little bro is in big trouble from Lori. Something went down last night and I need to find out what. It's for keeping Lincoln safe and sound.

Luan (concerned): Do you really think that there is more to last night, then just talking to one another?

Luna: Defenatlly! The way Lori's been acting is really concerning me. All I want is for things to get back to normal in this family. But the way Lori acted today and Lincoln barley knowing what is happening here, I need to get the bottom of this.

Luan (thinking): Well, I do have a hidden camre in Lincoln's room, but I don't usually leave them on, unless no one is at home right now.

Luna: Lori was the only one that stayed home. Perfect!

In Lincoln's room. Lincoln was in his normal clothes. He had breakfest and his buisness in the bathroom. But since then, he never came out of his room. Both Clyde McBride – Lincoln's best friend and Ronnie Anne – his sort of girlfriend have kept calling him all day, but he didn't answer them, because Lincoln has bigger problems on his shoulders. Lori acting weird and not being herself. Luna nearly getting killed, and not remebering of what went down last night, no matter how hard he tried, the only he remebered was coming back from Clyde's house and but that's pretty much it. Lincoln also felt preaty weak. Like he lost allot of his energy, but it couldn't be walking from Clyde's house to his own. It doesn't take long to walk. It only took like 15 minutes, but even so, he wasn't tired from it. He was tired from the sleep, but this felt allot different. He then heard something crawling in the wents. Something big. Lincoln got spooked and the hatch of the vents opened and a bat came flying. Lincoln was screaming in terror and quickly opened the door and the bat flew away from his room. He quickly closed the door and was relieved that the bat was gone.

Lucy: Hey Lincoln.

Lincoln screamed and fell on the floor hard on his back. He always never expects and can know when will his younger sister will pop up out of nowhere again. It was always a mystery. He looked at the opened up went on his ceiling, when he still was on the floor. He gave an annoyed look and figured out that Lucy came from the vents. Good thing Lincoln hasn't played Dead Space, otherwise he would become scared to sleep anywhere near the vents, am I right? Anywho, Lincoln got up groaning from the pain, because from the impact on the floor. He turned and looked at Lucy who smiled at him or she was smiling about the fact that she scared Lincoln nearly half to death.

Lincoln (annoyed): What do you want Lucy? Can't you see I am having problems right now? Or in this case, the entire family is having them right now?

Lucy: I know dear brother. But this urgent. I haven't told anyone this, but I bought a spell book from a store in Royal Woods mall. I remebered that it was at the house, but I can't find it anywhere. I checked my room, but nothing was there. Just all my dark belongings.

Lincoln (confused): A spell book?

Lucy: Yes, it's called „Spells and magic". It's an old book from 1970's and I thought I would like to learn more stuff from the book. Like dark magic and such.

Lincoln: You do know, that all of that magic and spells stuff is a bunch of malarkie right?

Lucy: To me it ain't. But I get this weird feeling that the book is dangerous. Our great grandma Heriet warned me that after I come back from the carnival, I should destroy the book, so bad things don't happen. Until it was too late and found out that Lori is possesed by a demon.

Lori (shocked): Wait, WHAT? A demon? You're joking right?

Lucy: I never joke Lincoln. That's Luan's department.

Lincoln: Man, I don't believe this. Is there a way to save Lori?

Lucy: Not unless we find the spell book first.

Lincoln: Then let's begin searching.

Lucy nodded and both her and Lincoln exited the bedroom and were on a quest to find the missing spell book. While they were doing that, Lori was looking at a map of Royal Woods and checked place where she could take Lincoln by suprise and have some _fun alone_ time with her love. She crossed every known place of the town and no place was good. She was about to give up, until she saw an old abandoned factory that was very far from her home and was behind by bunch of trees, so it couldn't be seen by other people. There was a path way to the factory and Lori was looking at the factory. It was old with bunch of shattered glass and it was pretty dusty. Put the factory was still stable for a long time. Lori smirked and decided to go inside the factory. She looked around and saw how big and spacious the factory was. She smiled happily and brought up Lucy's spell book, to find a spell to make this place more romantic and also charming.

Back at The Loud House, Lincoln and Lucy contiued searching for the missing book. They asked other sisters if they saw it anywhere. Many replied with a no, but the only person they didn't ask was Lori, but both of them are too scared to do so. Because Lori can be very cruel towards her family. Especially when a demon or devil is taking control of Lori's body now.

They looked everywhere, but couldn't find it. Lincoln and Lucy were frustrated. Lincoln was frustrated that they couldn't find the book, because he wanted answers of what the hell was happening here and Lucy, because she was worried about the Lori's possision right now. She wanted to help her family. As much as she liked darkness and super natural, she would never wish for this kind of stuff to affect her family negativly.

Lincoln (sighs): Man, we looked everywhere. And we found diddly squat.

Lucy: Don't loose hope, big brother. I know that we searched everywhere for the book. But we have to keep trying for our family sakes.

Lincoln (sighing): You're right. But let's continue tommorow. It is getting late. We need all that srteinght for the search.

Lucy: Agreed! Oh, and Lincoln.

Licnoln: What?

Lucy (hugs Lincoln): Thanks for helping me and looking out for us. I couldn't ask for a better older brother.

Lincoln (happily hugs back): No problem Luce. Your big brother always got your back.

Lincoln and Lucy huged for a while and let go of each other. They both went upstairs and to their rooms to get some rest for tommorows mission.

Luna and Luan on the other hand looked at the tape of Firday night of the time Lori was home alone. Luan was too thrilled that there was barley anything happening or even anything comedic for her enjoyment. Luna on the other hand was acting like a serious securitu guard and looked very closley at the monitors.

Luan (tired): Comon Luna. We have been looking at the monitors for hours and there isn't weird happening from that night.

Luna didn't listen and noticed something that Lori foun some kind of a book. When she opened it, the monitor was static.

Luna: Wait a minute! Are cameras sopose to do that?

Luan: Not that I know of.

They then looked at the other security tapes and saw Lori walking towards Lincoln's room. They watched the conversation between Lincoln and Lori in his room, but before they could see more, the camera was static again. Luna was starting to get angry.

Luna: GOD BLOODY DAMNIT! Why are the cameras always static?

Luan (worred): How should I know? They shouldn't do that.

Luna: Man. Is Lori messing with the cameras then?

Luan: Impossible. They are well hidden for anyone to even see them. Not to mention that the cameras could have filmed of Lori doing something to the video cameras.

Luna: Wait. Look at that one static one with Lincoln's room.

Luan turned and noticed that the static stopped and saw Lori tucking Lincoln on his bed and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Both Luna and Luan were confused at this. The cameras looked they worked perfecly fine. They started to question Friday night incident and they both agreed that there is more to this, then meets the eye.

Luna: Luan. Re-wind Lincoln's bedroom camera tape and when it goes static, fast forward it.

Luan (confused): Ok, but why?

Luna (annoyed): Just do it.

Luan did as she was instructed. She re-wind the selected tape. She stopped at the part where Lori entered Lincoln's room and fast forward it during the static, she stopped at the part where Lori tucked Lincoln in bed.

Luan: I don't get it. What are we looking at?

Luna: Look at the time, dear sis.

Luan did and was confused: It says 1:30 AM. What's the deal.

Luna: Lincoln woud be alreadt asleep by then and Lori wouldn't be there. Let's see. Lincoln was going to McBrides house 9 PM. We don't know when he came back, but one of your tapes that is hidden in front of the living room, the time was showing. 11 PM.

Luan: Yeah, so?

Luna: So, Lincoln sould have went straight to bed and fallen asleep. But Lori woke him after 10 minutes have passed. And the static was in Lincoln's room went on for nearly 3 hours.

Luan (shocked): What on Earth would Lori and Lincoln do in this kind of late hour?

Luna: I don't know sis. But something tells me it's not good.

 _ **That's the end of Chapter 3. If you could find some referances from other shows in this story, then I salute you for doing so.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Lori's Suprise

_**Sorry for the hiatus for this story. I am not very comfortable writing stories like this, but here is the 4th Chapter of Lori Loud The Succubus. Things will get weird in this chapter, so be prepared. I don't even know why I am writing stories like this. -_-**_

It was late at night in Royal Woods Michigan. Everyone was asleep, including Luna and Luan who were trying to figure out what is going on with Lori, but they were too tired to discuss the situation. Lucy and Lincoln were trying to search for Lucy's missing book all day, but didn't find the book, so they decided to continue the search tommorow. Everyone was asleep, but one Loud sibling was not at home. Lori Loud. The oldest of the siblings. Some people asked Leni, where she was, but she didn't want to talk about Lori, because she's upset with her and she didn't know where she went. This made even the parents worried. Something was going on in this house. Something unnatural. Lori was flying back home with her succubus wings and was humming happily. She couldn't wait for the upcoming moment wit her and her brother. Lori reached the house and oped up a portal for her to get inside her room unheard and unnoticed. She landed gently on the floor. She wasn't so tired, because she has become a succubus, her stamina was much greater. She changed in her PJ's and went back to bed. Lori was sleeping, but she was dreaming of her teasing Lincoln and raping him. Making him hers forever. She enjoyed the dream, because she even hears Lincoln's voice saying: „I love you Lori" in the dream. Lori opened her eyes sudenlly and felt great. She looked at her pants and they were little wet. She really was thirsty for her love and wanted to be with him forever. She even learned more tehniques from the spell book to make Lincoln hers. She learned that she can hypnotise Lincoln with her breasts by swinging them back and forward and telling her victim to no be scared and to trust her. She can make her tail as long is it can, so it can coil her victim, if the her target tries to run away. And many other things. Lori just thought of those things and looked at her big breasts. She would love to use them as her weapons against Lincoln himself. She then went back to sleep smiling.

The next morning came and Lincoln was in his room still sleeping. It was 7 AM and he slowly opened his ey until...

Lori (happy): Heeey Lincy!

Lincoln pupils shrank and was startled. She saw a huge smile on Lori's face and she patted his head.

Lori (happily): How is my little prince doing?

Lincoln (nervous): F-fine, I guess.

Lori really wanted to control her brother, because of her succubus instincts. Her mind even saying: Comon Lori. Just make him yours. You know, you want to.

Lori just shook her head and said: Well, I have something special planned for you Linc. I will send you a text messege to meet me. Ok?

Lincoln (confused): Ok? Where?

Lori (happily): It's a secret!

Lori then gave Lincoln a kiss on the cheek and left his room humming happily. Lincoln was seriously dumbfounded of what was going on. Lori was never this nice before. Something was up and something told him, it wasn't good.

Lucy: Hey big brother!

Lincoln screamed in fear and put his back on the wall, where his bed is and holding his left chest from Lucy's sudden appearance.

Lincoln (panting): L-lucy. Never. Do that. Again.

Lincoln breathing in and out to calm himself down. Lucy felt bad for her brother and sat on his bed facing the opposite direction from Lincoln's view. Lincoln calmed down for a bit and sat next to Lucy on the bed. He sighed and said: Sorry for my freakout erlier. Lori was here giving me weird looks and stuff and suddenly you come out of nowhere. I hope you aren't mad.

Lucy: It's ok Lincoln. I saw what was happening from the vents. Something tells me, bad things are about to happen.

Lincoln: I'll say. Do you think it something to do with Lori?

Lucy: It defenatlly seems like it. And I bet she has the spell book. But why would she keep it?

Lincoln: You once told me that the book has all sorts of spells and stuff right?

Lucy: Right.

Lincoln: I also remeber you saying something about the book turning a person into creatures. Do you think Lori has become one?

Lucy: Considering how she has been acting lately. I'm afraid so.

Lincoln (gulped): O-ok. So, is there a way to turn Lori back to normal?

Lucy: Not unless we get the magic book first. But considering it's in Lori's possesion, I get the feeling, it's not going to be easy to get it with just the two us.

Lincoln (sighs): Lori did say that she has something planned for me tonight. But my gut tells me not to go, where Lori is planning to take me.

Lucy: Even Grandma Heriet warned me about Lori. She told me, to tell you, to keep away from her. She has been possesed by an evil entity. Whatever you do, don't go where Lori is planning to bring you. It might be a trap.

Lincoln: I will keep that in mind. I'm not stupid you know.

Lucy (smiled): I know you aren't big brother. I just wish others could see that.

Lincoln: Thanks Luce.

Lincoln and Lucy hugged each other and went outside the bedroom to have some breakfest. Several hours have passed and Luna and Luan were investigating Lori's current case.

Luan (deadpaned): Luna. We have been looking at these footage for hours on the loop.

Luna (frustrated): BOGUS! There's got to be a logcial explenation with these video tapes. How the heck Lori was able to tamper with them? And what she has been doing with Lincoln that night?

Lisa: Maybe, I can explain that.

Luna and Luan screamed in fear and hugged each other. When they saw Lisa, the 4 year old genius of the house, the sighed in relief and let go of their hug.

Luna: Sis. You scared us little dudette.

Luan: What are you, a _screw luce?_ Hahaha! Get it?

Lisa and Luna groaned at the comedians terrible pun. Luna then turned to Lisa and asked: So what is the question you can asnwer us about?

Lisa: About Lincoln's predicament with Lori. I got hold of Lori's everyday shorts and found a sticky sustenence in her pants.

Luan and Luna (disgusted): Eeeeewwww!

Luna: Wait! How did you get hold of Lori's sho-? You know. I don't want to know.

Luan: Wait, a sticky what? Don'tyou mean pee?

Lisa: Unfortenatlly, no. Homo sapiens urane is a liquid, like H2O, only it's goldish brown. While this one is white and quite disgusting, even for my own knowledge and intelect. And it's pretty sticky aswell.

Luna and Luan pupils shrank and just realised what Lisa was talking about. Usually, for kids, this stuff shouldn't be mentioned, unless they reach the age of 13, but considering how smart Lisa was, they both know, that Lisa knows what it is. Luan just covered her mouth with her hands and her cheeks became green. She quickly ran towards the bathroom and kicked Lola out of the bathroom.

Lola (angry): HEY! I was –

Lola immedietly stopped and heard Luan puking. She was quite disgusted and said: You know, I will come by later.

Luna just stood in front of the young genius and her eye twitched. She then said to Lisa: Lisa, could you please close the door behind you and maybe cover your ears.

Lisa did as told, but didn't cover her ears. Luna closed the window behind her and breathed in and out. She then started ranting using allot of swearing: THATDUMBASSCUMFUCKINGSPROUTINGTWISTEDRAPISTBITCHYWHORE! IS THIS FOR REAL?

Luna was pointing at the Lori's wet boxers in rage. Lisa just noded, because she was too shocked to hear Luna swear like this.

Luna (gritting her teeth): It's cum! OH MY GOD! Is Lori for real?

Lisa (coming back from her shock): Well, substences like these are common, when a person usually has sex or they –

Luna (angry): Masturbate? Yeah. Because it fucking seems like it. When did you find this?

Lisa: Today.

Luna (angry): Lori. She is sick. And not in a good way.

Luan slowly came inside her and Luna's room and closed the door behind her.

Luan (worried): Luna. Do you think Lori is...

Luna (angry): Yeah. She has a thing for Lincoln.

Luan and Lisa were shocked and gasped. Luan had some tears coming down her face and she had her hands holding her mouth and Lisa was rocking back and forward in a sitting position, because she just discovered something, no 4 year old should discover, no matter how smart he/she is. Luna just threw Lori's disgusting boxer in a trash and was violently shaking and gritting her , doesn't even begin to cover Luna's feelings right now.

Lincoln was in his room reading comics on his bed. He was done with his homework, but he still had a worried face on him. What was Lori planning and what she was going to do with him? Can he save his older sister from her own sanity and turn her back to normal? Should he tell the other sisters what has happened to Lori? He then heard phone vibrate. He looked up a text messege and saw that the sender was Lori. He gulped and looked up the text messge. It said:

Lori: Hey Lincy! I want you to meet me at the abandoned factory near Royal Woods. I have a suprised for you and I know you will love it!

Lincoln didn't know what to send her the text messege Lori sent was a little creepy. He knows that something is wrong. Should he lie? Or ask her questions? After what Lucy told Lincoln about the spell book, he knows that he needs Lucy's help and her knowledge of dark arts to help him deal with this situation. Another text was sent by Lori:

Lori: Lincy. Are you coming? I want to have a great time with you!

Lincoln made his decision. He needs to lie. Something was defenatlly up and this wasn't Lori at all.

Lincoln send her a text: Sorry Lori. Today I am sick. I drank an expired milk from school. So I should be here and rest at home.

There was a few minutes of silence. There was no reply.(Cue Samurai Jack theme where Jack first time fought the beetle drones and was sorounded by them without armor and just his sword). Lincoln was starting to get sweaty. The fact that Lori didn't immediatly reply to his text messege was nerve wracking. Then he saw that Lori was texting him back. He was sweating even more fro fear. He bit his lower lip and waited for Lori's answer. The answer he got, suprised him and also terrafied him:

Lori: Tsk, tsk my sweet Lincy. You should never lie to me. Because I am always watching you. And you will come to me weather you like it or not. But you will certainly do like, what I have in store for you.

Lincoln just dropped his phone. Then a pink light came from his bed and a tail coiled him up and pulled him in the portal, the tail even covered his mouth, so he wouldn't be ableto call for help. The portal closed and no one knew that Lincoln was now missing.

 _ **Sorry. That's as far as I can go now. I wanted to make a cliffhanger ending for a chapter. Sorry, if I made anyone mad. What will Lori do with Lincoln will be written in the next chapter. I will start college at 4th of September, so this story will be on hold, until I will propablly have more free time. Writing these kind of stories is never my cup of tea, but if people like it, then why not try to continue it? I hope you all understand and will be patient for this fanfics continuation. See ya later aligators! :D**_


	5. Story Update

**Update on the story:**

 **I apologise for not making new chapters for this story.**

 **I have been busy with college work and been also dealing with a lot of stuff going through my head. I know many of you like these kind of stories for obvious reasons. I wrote this story for the heck of it. For funzies. Note: I don't really support Loudcest or anything like that. This is just a "** _what if_ **" story. A fantasy.**

 **Also I am working on a story called Lincoln Loud's Anger and Sorrow. In that story, I try to explore the characters a bit more and have the Loud sisters to better themselves from their negative aspects of themselves and find a way to make up to Lincoln for their bad behaviour towards their brother, while also helping him through his depression.**

 **I hope you all understand. I am not the best writer in the world, but I do try to write stories the way I feel comfortable with. English isn't my native laguage so there will be moments, where I misspell some things and have some grammar errors. :/**

 **Have a nice day to you all and I hope you will be patient for a new chapter coming along. :)**


End file.
